The Teen Titans Meet The Avatar
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: What happens when Aang and his friends travel through time due to two powerful attacks and end up at Titans Tower? First fanfic! Flames are acceptable IF you have a good reason why! Is better than it sounds. I think the rating should be PG I guess.
1. What happened?

**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**MEETS**

**THE TEEN TITANS**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You won't escape from me this time, Avatar!" Prince Zuko yelled as he hurled fire at the Avatar.

"Stop calling me that! Why can't you call me 'Aang' for once?" Aang asked as he summoned a blast of wind to counter the prince's attack.

"Hurry, Aang! Zuko's crew is coming!" Katara called.

"I'll hold them off!" Sokka said in a deep voice, very unlike his own.

"Sokka, please, there must be at least twenty firebenders out there," Katara sighed as she held onto her foolish brother's collar. Katara and Sokka were waiting for Aang in Aang's flying bison, Oppa. Aang motioned his arms into an X and thrust them out, causing a gust of wind to blow him back and the firebenders in the opposite direction. Aang crashed straight into Oppa's giant square saddle with a light thud.

"Come on…Yip, yip, Oppa!" Sokka shouted as he held onto the bison's reins to steer. Oppa let out a roar that sounded like a definite moan and started to pump his tail. Dust started to fly around the Fire Nation ship and Oppa jumped off the side of the boat. The firebenders looked down to see Oppa glide up and carry the Avatar and the Water Tribe siblings away.

"They got away again!" Zuko stormed.

"Do not worry, Prince Zuko," the retired general, Zuko's trainer and uncle, Iro said. "We will catch up to them later, but now, we can have some lunch." Uncle Iro sat down and looked sleepily at his nephew.

"No lunch. Set a course on the Avatar now!" Zuko shouted.

"Can I at least have some tea?" Uncle Iro asked.

"Fine, bring my uncle some tea," Zuko ordered, exasperated. A firebender brought Uncle Iro some Jasmine Tea.

"Ah, one of my favorites," Uncle Iro smiled. He started to sip the tea rapidly, leaving Zuko with a quick look. It was one of those looks that said: How are you related to me?

"They're hot on our trail!" Katara announced.

"Aw, man! They decide to attack us right when it's lunch time!" Sokka sighed. He had a bunch of nuts and berries out in front of him.

"The Fire Nation's going to capture us and all you could think about is food?" Katara shouted.

"Well, Mo Mo's thinking about food too," Sokka pointed out. Mo Mo, a flying leamer that the friends had found in an Air Temple—Aang's used-to-be home a hundred years ago—was biting a nut that looked like a rock.

"This isn't working," Zuko said, rubbing his chin. His ship was a couple miles away from the bison and was a large amount of feet under. "Maybe we should try a different approach," he said thoughtfully, "aim for the girl!"

"Katara, look out!" Sokka called as fire started to hit where Katara was. Katara screamed as he jumped out of the way. Oppa groaned as if to say "not again." The others tried to pat the smoke from Oppa's fur as Aang tried to steer. More fire balls hit and this time, Oppa was forced to the left and down a couple feet.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang shouted together at the top of their lungs, but their cries were drown out by Katara's terrified scream. Aang quickly took out a wooden staff. Red paper wings popped out of the sides as Aang adjusted it onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked urgently as if Aang were crazy.

"There are tons of fire and firebenders down there!" Sokka quickly took the reins as Aang jumped off Oppa. This was his entire fault. He shouldn't have let this happen. He started to glide after Katara as fire aimed at him. That's weird. They're not aiming for Katara, Aang thought as he dodged another flame. He knew that the attacks were slowing him down; he'd never make it to Katara in time.

"Oh, no," Katara whispered as she closed her eyes. Fifteen feet below her was Zuko and his band of firebenders waiting for her. She wasn't in the right position to do any waterbending, she was totally defenseless. She felt herself being caught, but not from the top. Aang couldn't have reached her. Katara suddenly felt a cloth tightened around her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that Aang had landed.

"Mng!" Katara said in a muffled voice. She didn't want Aang caught just because of her. If he was captured by Zuko, then there would be no chance of the war to end. The Fire Nation would win over the Earth Kingdoms, just like they did in the Water Tribes and Air Temples.

"Well, well, well, Avatar. Looks like we have your little friend here," Zuko smirked.

"Let Katara go," Aang said in a clear and serious voice.

"We will let her go if you turn yourself in," Zuko said calmly.

"Fine," Aang surrendered as he slowly walked over to Zuko. At the same time, Katara's gag was removed and she was pushed away. Aang looked behind Zuko's shoulder and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Zuko demanded. Aang ducked, and as Zuko turned, he was knocked over by Oppa.

"Wah-hoo!" Sokka cried as Oppa made a swift turn. He, Katara and their animal companions battled the crew of firebenders as Aang and Zuko went face to face.

"Lucky break," Zuko growled. He and Aang circled each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

"IT pays to have friends, of course, I'm sure you wouldn't understand," Aang said back.

"Yah!" Zuko shouted as he unleashed the most powerful firebending attack he knew.

"Ha!" Aang cried as he shot and equally powerful airbending attack. The attacks finally hit each other after a necessary slow motion scene. A light started to shine, and the two enemies gazed at it, speechless. Even the allies of the enemies had stopped fighting to gaze at the sight.

"What the--?" Zuko started, but the light flashed, and they all blacked out.

"Oh, what happened?" Aang asked in a couple seconds after he had woken up.

"I-I don't remember a thing," Katara said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, all I remember is that blinding light and then, nothing" Sokka agreed. The friends took this time to look at their surroundings. They saw water, water and more water. It was sparkling faintly and buildings reflected on it.

"Well, this place sure would be good to practice waterbending," Katara smiled a little. Sokka turned around and his mouth fell open.

"Aah, oh, my. Uh, Aang?" he squeaked as he tapped Aang on the shoulder. Aang and Katara turned around and their mouths flew open. There was a giant-sized T towering in front of them.

"Well, uh, I guess people here like letters," Aang remarked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Raven?" Robin asked. He and the other Titans were playing a game of Volleyball, and Raven was facing the setting sun, eyes closed.

"Positive," Raven replied in her mono-tone voice. Robin shrugged and turned to the others. He gave them a look that said Help-me-get-her-to-play.

"Come, Raven! Together, we will be victorious against Beast Boy and Cyborg!" Starfire smiled.

"Can't, need to meditate," Raven said, with a little more feeling.

"Come on, Raven! You work too hard! I mean, even Robin, the Boy Detective takes a break, even though he's so obsessed with getting Slade. Why don't you ever have fun?" Beast Boy said. Robin glared at Beast Boy, though it wasn't just because of the Robin remark.

"Hey, leave her alone, man," Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy, though it was loud enough for Raven to hear it. Raven opened her eyes and looked at the setting sun. She listened to the soft chirping of birds down on the island, the waves splashing the shores from the bay…A terrified squeal? Raven could've sworn she heard something down on the island. I guess it was just my mind playing tricks on me, Raven thought and she sighed, again

"I think I hear some noises up there," Aang said, getting his glider out.

"Aang, what if there are firebenders up there, and even if their not, then what if they're crazy?" Sokka asked. "I mean, they live in a giant T for crying out loud!"

"And what if they're nice friendly people who could help us get home?" Katara asked. Sokka didn't have anything to say, so Aang stepped back a couple feet and ran. He jumped, snapped his legs together and a gust of wind shot from underneath him. He flew up, not knowing that five super powered teens were up there.

Raven knew that she heard some wind whistle by, but there was no physical effect. She got out of her meditation position and started to walk near the edge of the tower.

"Are you gonna play with us, Raven?" Robin asked. He saw that she was up. Raven didn't answer; she was five feet away from the edge.

"Quit giving us the cold shoulder, Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, but Raven was still silent.

"Is Raven possessed with an evil force!" Starfire shouted in alarm. Suddenly, a boy on a red kite-like glider with lightly shaded blue arrows on his head and hands shot up.

"Aah!" Raven shouted in surprise as wind pushed her off her feet. The boy landed on the roof, and the Titans got into battle position.

"Whoa! Let me explain!" Aang said, putting his hands up.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked. He lowered his glowing sonic cannon, but his hand didn't become normal.

"Uh, hi, I'm Aang. I don't know where I am and who you are. My friends are down there and we should go get them," Aang said as he pointed towards the ground.

"There are more people who have arrows on their heads and hands?" Starfire asked.

"No, they're from a Water Tribe," Aang said. "But does it really matter? I really want to get them before anything else happens."

"Okaaaaay," Robin said confused, he only trusted this guy because of the non-evil look in his eye. "Starfire, Raven, can you get Aang's friends up here?" Starfire and Raven nodded, and in a couple seconds, Sokka and Katara were carried up to the roof.

"Stop struggling, Sokka. These girls are nice," Katara said, rolling her eyes. Sokka ignored her advice.

"Put me down!" Sokka struggled.

"I wish," Raven groaned as she tried to keep her grasp on Sokka.

"Hey, Sokka, Katara, meet these nice teenagers!" Aang smiled.

"So, you were transported here by two powerful attacks made by Aang and this Zuko guy?" Robin asked.

"That's one of our theories," Katara said. Katara, Sokka and Aang were telling the Titans who they were and how they got here. They were on the roof, and the sky was getting dark.

"And Aang is the Avatar and Zuko is hunting him down?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Zuko's been doing it ever since Aang came out of the ice," Sokka said.

"And Oppa is a giant flying bison who wants to take over the world with his leamer sidekick Mo Mo?" Beast Boy asked eagerly. The friends gave Beast Boy a look that said Your-the-craziest-person-I-have-ever-seen.

"When did we say that?" Aang asked.

"Heh, heh, guess I got a little carried away," Beast Boy chuckled. "I didn't mean anything, guys," he added as he looked at Oppa and Mo Mo. Oppa groaned and sat down.

"Hm, Raven, can you get these guys to their own time?" Robin asked.

"I guess, but I need to look through my spellbooks, it might take awhile," she added.

"Okay, you can do that first thing in the morning. You do work almost as hard as I do, so let's get acquainted more. Don't want to feel like strangers," Robin smiled.

"So here, they call bending skills 'powers'?" Katara asked Robin.

"Yeah, you must be from way back. Anyway, do you think you can show me some moves?" Robin asked.

"Sure, I know one that's my favorite," Katara smiled as she and Robin took the elevator down to the island.

"Okay, watch closely and stand back," Katara directed. She started to push back her weight back on her right foot. She turned around and held her hands into the air and motioned her arms forward. At the same time, glowing water rose out of the water and snapped the air. The water gently splashed down into the bay.

"And that's how you do the Water Whip. I learned it from a Waterbending Scroll," Katara explained.

"Wow, so you and a bunch of other people have bending powers?" Robin asked, impressed.

"Well, yes, but I'm the only one in my tribe," Katara replied as she and Robin walked back up to the roof.

"You two have been fighting evil along with these guys?" Sokka asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes, we have 'kicked the butt' many times along with our male friends!" Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Raven asked as she noted the look on Sokka's face.

"Well, you two won't have anything to worry about with me around!" Sokka said, puffing his chest out.

"Oh, is that so?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Yep, you young ladies won't have to even lift a finger!" Sokka boasted. "Do you girls like your men brains over brawn, or the other way around? Because—" Sokka was cut of by Raven.

"Because you don't have either feature?" Raven said.

"It is alright, Sokka. If Raven is right, then we will still be your friends," Starfire said, taking Raven's sarcasm as a real statement. Raven bit her lip in order to contain her amusement.

"Dude, don't even try," Beast Boy advised. "If my jokes aren't going to make Raven laugh, then yours won't."

Sokka had a look of offense on his face. "I wasn't joking!" This made Raven turn around and put her hood up so they couldn't see her slight smile.

Katara and Aang watched as Sokka showed the girls his sword-like Water Tribe weapon.

"Looks like Sokka has forgotten about our little experience at Kyoshi," Aang whispered.

"Yeah, was that his head getting bigger, or was it just his ego?" Katara chuckled.

"Man, your not telling me that you don't know anything about electricity and its gift!" Cyborg cried.

"Uh, that's pretty much what I'm saying," Aang shrugged. He followed Cyborg down to the living room.

"Well, Aang, meet the Game Station 2!" Cyborg said. There was a black game station the size of a computer on the floor. It had three buttons. They were labeled POWER, RESET and OPEN. There was a pile of videogames on the floor next to it.

"What does it do?" Aang asked curiously. Cyborg stared at him silently.

"What does it do? What does it do? Why they didn't invent electricity at your time, I do not know…" Cyborg's voice trailed off as he turned the game station on. "Hey, BB, come here! How about a little one on one!" he called.

"Sure!" Beast Boy said, coming down. "This time, I'll beat you!"

Aang, Katara and Sokka had only been in this strange place for a few hours, but every moment, it seemed more and more like home.


	2. Zuko Meets The Teen Titans

Hiya! I'm glad I got two reviews already and I want to thank SpazzTheSlob for giving me that first review! Thank you and enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**CHAPTER2**

What happened? Zuko thought as he opened his eyes. He got up and noticed that he was alone. "Uncle!" the prince called. There wasn't a sound. Zuko started to look at his surroundings. It seemed that everything was in shadow except him. There was a small hole in the ceiling where a light shone on him.

"Your uncle cannot answer your call, may I take a message?" a voice that made Zuko's spine tingle said. It was a deep voice; it clearly wasn't coming from a good person.

"Who are you? Where are my uncle and crew?" Zuko demanded, trying to hide his nervousness.

"They are not important right now, but I must say, your uncle puts up quite a fight for a man his age," the voice answered.

"I said who are you? Answer my question!" Zuko growled.

"That all depends on who you are," the voice continued. "I can be a friend, a foe. Anyone could be one of these."

"I don't have times for your little games. I am on a mission," Zuko said, trying to use his words wisely.

"That is very interesting, my boy," the voice said coolly. Tell me, what is your mission?"

"And why should I tell you?" Zuko asked.

"You don't have to tell me, of course, unless you want your crew and uncle dead," the voice said, showing no signs of interest. Suddenly, a light shone on Uncle Iro and twenty firebenders tied up in chains with gags on their mouths about to be sunken into a giant tub of water half the size of the room. Their faces wore terrifying looks. The tub held three man-eating sharks who were already snapping at the firebenders; the chains were slowly being lowered down.

"Stop, I'll tell you who I am!" Zuko shouted. He added, "But only on one condition."

"Oh? What's that?" the voice asked, sounding interested.

"Tell me about your life first. Oh, and you have to come out of the shadows," Zuko said simply.

"Hm…alright, I'll come out," the voice said. A man in a black suit with a belt walked out, his footsteps made loud echoing noises and the chains holding the firebenders stopped. The most breath taking thing about his appearance was his one cold eye showing glaring through his half bronze half black mask. The light went out around the firebenders and squeaking and chain-rattling noises were heard.

"What did you do?" Zuko demanded.

"My boy, do you always ask questions? Give it a rest, I'll tell you about my life. Well, what I've been doing for the past long months," the man said. Zuko narrowed his eyes, his hands tightened into fists, but he stood his ground and didn't say a word.

"Now, my life so far," the man said. "My name is Slade. I'm trying to destroy the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans are a group of teenagers who have superpowers and protect Jump City. There is a green shape shifter, a Tamaranian or alien girl who can fly and blast green energy from her hands, a half man, half-man half-robot, a demon girl who has the power of telekinesis and a boy who is skilled at Martial Arts. The demon girl, Raven, is destined to destroy the world, so I don't wish to destroy her. Isn't that nice? Seeing the girl destroy the world will be quite a treat," Slade finished. Zuko needed time for this to sink in, but he thought better of it. This man was someone that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.

"My name is Prince Zuko. I was banished from the Fire Nation and I'm on a quest to defeat the Avatar. I've found him, and he is on the run. The Avatar is someone who has the power to learn all bending skills, earth, fire, water and air. The Avatar is merely a child, but don't underestimate him, he is very powerful," Prince Zuko explained.

"That is very interesting; I think we can help each other out. If you're willing to cooperate," Slade said, his eye gleaming.

"I was thinking the same thing, of course, I would want my uncle and crew back," Zuko said.

"Ah, yes, they will be set free. I have to tell you, getting your uncle to shut up is almost as hard as defeating the Titans," Slade remarked. The two slipped away into darkness as they started making plans.

**

* * *

**

"Nonononononoooo!" Beast Boy cried as his green hover car with red stripes blew up. Aang's blue and red hover car flew through the ribbon marked for the finish line.

"This is fun, guys!" Aang smiled.

"Ha! Well, Aang, you've beaten the lower class fifteen times in counting, but let's see how you do against the champion!" Cyborg said.

"Cool, who's that?" Aang asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Cyborg said as he pushed Beast Boy out of the way and claimed the wireless controller.

"Yo! I want a rematch!" Cyborg demanded.

"That was pretty fun, Cy, but when do I get to play the champion?" Aang asked as Beast Boy broke into a laughter.

"Cy—Cyborg,—you were beat—beaten boy Aang twenty-seven times!" Beast Boy choked.

Aang chuckled as Cyborg started to look as red as a tomato.

"Oh, and if I hadn't challenged him, then he would've beaten you a million times!" Cyborg shouted as he made a grab for Beast Boy. Beast boy turned into a rabbit and ran around the room, Cyborg at his heels. Every time Beast Boy had the chance to morph into his human form, he was trapped in a fit of giggles.

"Wow, by the looks of it, I'd say that you beat Cyborg about…Twenty-seven times?" Robin guessed as he came into the room.

"Your good," Aang smiled. "Where are Katara and Sokka?"

"They're outside; it's Combat Practice time. Oh, and thanks, Aang," Robin said.

"Thanks for what?" Aang asked.

"For getting Cyborg and Beast Boy to do some running," Robin replied, "They've been zoning out in front of that screen for days."

"Okay, Titans, just like we practiced," Robin directed. "Titans, go!" Aang Katara and Sokka were watching the Titans practice their team attacks.

Starfire picked up Robin by the arms, Raven had sunk into the ground and disappeared somewhere and Cyborg was on Beast Boy who was a pterodactyl.

A bunch of robots with laser eyes and sharp spinning claws came out of a secret doorway in one of the big rocks outside. Their metal gleamed in the faint sunlight as they started to aim for the four Titans in the sky.

Starfire sung Robin with all her might and he landed on several robots. He took down five with a spinning low kick. _Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing!_ Starfire hurled four starbolts and eight blew up. Meanwhile, Cyborg jumped off of Beast Boy and jumped on a couple robots before shooting his sonic cannon's bluish-white blast upon twelve unsuspecting robots.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy blew the rest of the robots away, stunning them. Before the robots could get up, Raven appeared, said her magical words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and sliced the row of robots in half.

"That was great!" Katara cheered.

"Yeah, you guys rock!" Sokka said.

"That was cool! I've never seen anything like it!" Aang smiled his special big-eyes- teeth-showing smile.

"Thanks, but now, it's your turn," Robin said.

"Huh?" Aang asked, confused.

"We want you, Sokka and Katara show us what you've got so you all can be temporary Titans," Raven explained.

"But I'm not an experienced waterbender yet," Katara said.

"Just do the things that you already know," Cyborg said.

"And Oppa and Mo Mo can help too," Beast Boy added.

"But…I'm not a teenager," Aang said.

"You're pretty close, and that's why it's temporary. We do need some help around the city," Robin said.

"I am sure you all will; make a glorious addition to the team!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Well, what have we got to lose?" Sokka shrugged. He, Aang and Katara walked into the battlefield, ready for any attacks. But before they even got started, there was a crash!

"Someone's broken into the tower! And they used the garage!" Cyborg cried. "My baby's in there!"

"What did we agree on about the T-Car?" Raven asked.

"Don't overreact about flashy land vehicles," Cyborg sighed as if he was a child who was being lectured.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. He was picked up by Raven, Starfire carried Cyborg, Beast Boy turned into a bird and Sokka, Aang, Sokka and Mo Mo rode Oppa.

Oppa had to wait outside the tower after the friends had gotten into the tower (Mo Mo wanted to stay with Oppa).

"Who's there?" Robin shouted. A fireball suddenly appeared, but Robin's quick reflexes made him thrust his cape in front of him. Robin's cape, being specially made, left Robin with no marks.

"Very clever, Robin," an unfamiliar voice said. The voice belonged to none other than Prince Zuko.

"It's Zuko!" Aang, Sokka and Katara shouted in unison.

"You mean the Fire Nation guy who wants Aang?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, but right now, I don't want the Avatar. The four of you Titans' lives end now!" Zuko declared.

"Wait, the four of us?" Robin asked confused.

"Yes, though I want to destroy you all, I need not destroy the demon girl," Zuko shrugged and he blasted another flame at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin called quickly.

A team of firebenders appeared and started attacking.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as a black shield appeared around them.

"We need a plan," Sokka said. "Maybe some of us can lure everyone away except for Zuko…"

"…So the rest of us can fight him!" Robin finished. "That's genius! Sokka, Raven, Katara and Beast Boy will distract the firebenders. Raven, when all of them are in the hallway, make a shield so Zuko can't reach you guys. The rest of us will fight Zuko. Everyone got it?"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What do you not understand!" Robin shouted as a barrage of fireballs hit Raven's shield.

"I can't see why I can't battle Zuko!" Beast Boy complained.

"This isn't the time, Beast Boy," Robin said, annoyed.

"I wanna battle Zuko!" Beast Boy whined. "I can take him!"

"Yeah, and if he doesn't make it, maybe we'll be lucky enough to be in the form of a pig!" Cyborg shouted sarcastically.

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, no I...YOU THINK!" Cyborg yelled.

"Really not the time," Raven said as sweat started to run down her forehead.

Alright, go with the plan, Titans, go!"

"Hey! Fire dudes, over here!" Beast Boy called. Raven had lowered the shield, and they were starting their plan. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and put his thumbs to his ears and waved them around. Sokka and Katara followed his form of distraction and Raven reluctantly did it too. Then, they ran (or flew) down the hallway.

"Get them!" Zuko ordered.

"Oh, do we really have to? We've gone a while on foot and my legs and feet…" Uncle Iro complained.

"Now!" Zuko yelled. The firebenders ran off, followed by Zuko in the back. Raven stopped, and right when Zuko was about to step into the hallway, she shouted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A wall of dark energy almost sliced off the tip of his shoe.

"Ugh! If it weren't for my deal…" Zuko trailed off as he noticed Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Sokka, Katara and Aang standing behind him.

"Okay, I'll get the shape shifter later," he said as he started to motion his arms. He kicked fire flew out of his leg. The others dodged it.

"Is that all you've got?" Robin taunted.

"No, I was just warming up!" Zuko shouted. He did a spin and punched the air, when he did, fire shot out of his hand as fast as the wind. It caught Starfire by surprise, and she was pushed into the wall. It was lucky Starfire was a Tamaranian; she only received a light scorch mark on her stomach. But she was knocked unconscious, due to the crash into the wall.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted worriedly. Starfire fell and luckily landed on the coach. Zuko quickly hit Robin while he was off his guard. This was just a game to him.

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight, Titans. I guess I was wrong!" Zuko shouted.

"Aw, man! You're gonna pay!" Cyborg threatened as he shot his sonic cannon. Zuko was hit and was knocked right into the hallway. (Raven's wall was gone by now.)

"Aw, yeah, that's what I'm talk 'in about!" Cyborg said. Zuko started running, and punched the air again. Flames knocked Cyborg over before he could do anything.

"You are all very weak, I'm disappointed," Zuko said as he looked around for the Avatar. Aang had disappeared, Robin had told him at the last moment to go and hide. Though he was reluctant, he followed Robin's directions.

"We'll see who the weak one is!" Robin shouted. He had gained consciousness and had a slight burnt mark on his cheek.

"Ah, you're the leader. You'll get the honor of being the first one to lay still!" Zuko shouted as he threw multiple fireballs at Robin. Robin dodged and started to make his way to the prince.

Meanwhile…"Uh, I think we're in trouble," Beast Boy commented.

"Good observing, Mr. Obvious," Raven said. She and the others were surrounded by firebenders; they had their hands behind their back, so Raven couldn't concentrate.

"Now, we will take you to Prince Zuko," Uncle Iro said. "I really don't want to do this, but it was his orders," he added. Suddenly, something crashed through the wall.

"No, way," Sokka said in disbelief.

"It's Oppa and Mo Mo!" Katara smiled. Oppa and Mo Mo's appearance left the firebenders surprised and the friends soon broke free of their grasp.

"Let's get this over with," Raven said, rising in the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A wave of black energy knocked Iro and the crew off their feet.

Everyone piled into Oppa's saddle and Sokka took the reins. "Okay, everyone, uh, just my luck, I forget those words Aang says to make

Oppa go!" Sokka shouted as he rubbed his head. "Uh, hi-ho!" he said. Oppa didn't move and the firebenders were getting up. "Hup-hup?" he tried. The firebenders were closing in on them.

"Uh, should we get a move on, here?" Raven asked.

"Oh for the love of…Oppa, yip-yip!" Katara yelled. Oppa's tail thrust up and down and knocked the firebenders away.

"Let's go and help Aang and the others!" Katara advised.

"Ugh!" Robin groaned as he weakly blocked another flame with his cape. He looked like he had come from a flashback of Raven's birthday and the fight with Slade.

"Give up; there is nothing you can do now, so why don't you face your doom quietly?" Zuko said as he kicked another flame.

"Ne-never!" Robin shouted as he threw an exploding disc at Zuko. Zuko simply dodged it.

"Can't you see? Your team is down, and in a few moments, you'll be burned to a crisp! There may have been hope in your life, but you have run out!" Zuko said. Robin looked up; he saw a sight that took his breath away.

"Oh, I think there is enough hope still in my life," Robin said, smiling a little. Oppa suddenly knocked Zuko down. Robin jumped out of the way, which was kind of painful due to his wounds.

"Katara, Sokka, you got Oppa!" Aang shouted as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Yeah, wow, there's a lot of damage here," Katara said. Then, she looked down at Zuko.

"Ugh! I'll destroy you all!" Zuko shouted. He glanced at Katara; she was at arm's length. "Aha! I have your friend, Avatar. I suggest you all back away or she'll get hut. Oh, and I think we should start where we left off last time," Zuko smirked.

Aang narrowed his eyes and started to walk over to Zuko (again). But before he got there, the left wall exploded!

"Dude, this place has enough damage already!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't toppled over yet," raven remarked.

"Now, Avatar, you will face your doom!" a voice said. Slade appeared, and he looked menacing until he saw Zuko. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm taking the Titans to their doom!"

"Well, it sure takes you long enough! If I wanted the Titans destroyed, then I probably should have done it myself! Does it really take you this long to defeat the Titans?" Slade shouted.

"Well, I had to track them!" Zuko said defensively.

"What's there to track? They live in a giant T!" Slade yelled. "Zuko threw Katara down as he started to argue with Slade.

They friends were so confused and weirded out, they just picked up their unconscious friends and flew off on Oppa, leaving the two evil villains at the tower fighting like little children.

"They've escaped!" Slade was the first one to notice.

"Oh, great, thanks a lot!" Zuko fumed.

"Don't talk to me like that! It wasn't my fault, you fool!" Slade shouted.

"Oh, so everything's my fault now?" Zuko asked loudly.

"It seems that way, yes!" Slade said.

"Why you…" Zuko was about to explode.

"Look, forget what happened, and let's think of another plan," Slade said, trying to calm down.

"Fine, but on one condition," Zuko said, he was calming down too.

"What's that?" Slade asked.

"You don't tell anyone what happened with our enemies' escape today, and I won't," Zuko said.

"Deal," Slade agreed, and the two sat down, thinking of another diabolical plan. Later, Zuko's crew woke up, and they eventually found Zuko and Slade.

"That…was the weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Raven declared.

"I know, but we're going to need back up," Robin said, opening his communicator.

"No duh we need back up!" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, Prince Zuko and Slade have taken over our home," Starfire said sadly.

"I know exactly who to call," Cyborg said.

"Me too," Robin nodded.

"What's that?" Sokka asked, pointing to the communicator.

"Oh, I forgot to give you guys one. Here, you can contact us on them," Robin explained as he pulled out three communicators that were conveniently placed in his utility belt.

"Thanks," Aang said, observing the communicator.

"Who are you going to call?" Katara asked.

"The Titans East," Robin replied. "And after Cyborg was done with them, I'm sure they're a nice and peaceful team."

* * *

So...how was this chapter? I made it a little longer and I think I did a pretty good job. R&R! Oh, and I'll be updating every time I get a couple reviews or every few days until maybe school starts. Curse the end of vacation! Curse it!

Okay, bye!


	3. Battles and Memories

I could not wait to put up my next chapter, so here it is!To all you BB/Rae fans, I'm sorry, but there aren't any romances in this one. That's the bad news! The thing is, I wrote this story before Imade an account on this site, so I'm sticking to it. Sorry.The good news is that I'm making a BB/Rae fanfic series called Mending A Heart. The first book in the short series is called A Broken Heart. The series is for all you BB/Rae fans, and like the BB/Rae relationship, things might go slowly throughout the books and the first book is probably not that fluffy, but please read. It will be out soon!

Review:

RegremErutarec: Yeah, they were out of character, but I wanted to have a little fun out of that chapter. Not very believable, I know, but still...anyway, thanks for the review and later on, you can read A Broken Heart once I put it out, that is.

(I know, it's only one, but like I said, I couldn't wait!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

At the Titans East, things weren't going so smoothly.

"Hey, are you guys gonna sit on your lazy butts and do nothing?" Bumblebee asked. She and Aqualad were fixing up a new security system, but Speedy was eating pizza and the two Mexican boys, Mas and Menos were playing Game Station 2.

"Sounds like a plan," Speedy said with his mouth full of pizza. Bumblebee glared at him for a moment and picked up a bunch of heavy wooden boards.

"Go! Go! Go!" they shouted together, their eyes were glued to the screen. The doorbell rang.

"Speedy, why don't you do some 'thin useful and get the door?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Speedy mumbled as he walked to the door. A fisherman was at the door.

"Who are you?" Speedy asked.

"Hi-ya, you look like a strong man who would like some fine dining!" the fisherman said, ignoring Speedy's question.

"Uh…" Speedy lifted his finger to say something, but the fisherman didn't let him have a chance.

"Yep, that's what I thought. Here ya go! Oh, and I'll take this!" The fisherman pulled out a bundle of fish and shoved it into Speedy's arms. He took Speedy's wallet, took out forty dollars and shut the door as quick as lightning.

"Oookay," Speedy said as he put the fish down onto the table.

"What…Is…That!" Aqualad asked boomingly as he turned around.

"Uh, fish?" Speedy said nervously.

"How could you buy that dead fish! You know I'm from the ocean!" Aqualad shouted.

"Aqualad, cool it! We'll get rid of the fish," Bumblebee said, her arms were still full of boards. Aqualad starting to blow and he broke out into shouting at Speedy.  
Mas and Menos had turned the volume up to maximum and the doorbell was ringing again.

"Someone get the stink 'in door!" Bumblebee screamed. She wasn't heard, so she dropped the boards and walked towards the door mumbling about why she didn't ask for another girl on her team. "WHAT!" she shouted. The Titans were practically blown away by the noise level in the tower.

"Uh, hey, Bee," Cyborg said nervously.

"Oh, sorry Sparky, but these guys are a real handful," Bumblebee said tiredly.

"Playing Mother again?" Cyborg asked.

"Very funny, you try to live with these 'kids' and see what its like," Bumblebee said, she made finger motions when she said 'kids'.

"Hey, Cyborg, what brings you and the Titans here?" Aqualad asked, forgetting about the fish. Speedy breathed deeply, he was glad that Aqualad stopped yelling.

"Senor Cyborg!" Mas and Menos shouted as they zipped forward.

"Hey, guys," Cyborg smiled.

"Hey, who're your friends?" Bumblebee asked, seeing Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"It's a long story," Raven said.

"Yeah, you'd better sit down," Beast Boy agreed.

After a few minutes of explanations and therapy, the Titans East understood the whole Aang, Katara and Sokka being sent into the future thing.

"Wild," Speedy said.

"So, what can we do to help?" Aqualad asked.

"If we all go against Slade and Zuko, then I'm sure we can win," Robin said.

"I, for one, think that Slade's losing his touch. From what you guys used to tell us about him, he doesn't seem much of a threat after the escaping thing," Bumblebee remarked.

"Does that mean you will assist us?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Sure, there isn't anything better to do anyway," Speedy said.

"Great, now if you guys would just help us pay for the damage in our tower…" Beast Boy started.

"Hey, we said we'd help, don't push it," Bumblebee said.

"What's the plan?" Aang asked.

"Well…" Robin was interrupted by yet another crash. It came from the door.

"The plan is for you all to surrender!" said a voice.

"No way, I though you were in jail!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief as the smoke and debris cleared.

"Why didn't you guys help me with the security system, why!" Bumblebee shouted wearing an I-told-you-so look. Slade and Zuko were standing in the giant hole, but they weren't the only ones.

"We thought we'd bring a couple friends," Slade said sinisterly. Blackfire, Brother Blood and Jinx were there too.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she said "Jinx." Raven disliked Jinx almost as much as she didn't like Slade.

"Raven, long time no see. Though it looks like you haven't changed your unfashionable clothes. I suggest you wear something that isn't blue," Jinx smirked.

"Blackfire, you have escaped from jail once again!" Starfire cried as she started to rise, her eyes turning bright green.

"Blood," Cyborg growled.

"Cyborg, if I am correct, then that's three schools you owe me," Brother Blood frowned.

"No fair, everyone has an arch enemy but me! Couldn't you at least have gotten Adonis or something!" Beast Boy whined.

"Or something," Raven muttered loud enough for everyone to here.

"Titans, go!" Robin and Bumblebee called at the same time. The friends sprang into action. Cyborg and the Titans east took on Blood and his army of cheap imitations of Cyborg (Cybots) that had appeared through the hole. Raven fought Jinx and

Starfire battled with Blackfire. Robin and Beast Boy were against Zuko and his crew while Aang, Katara and Sokka tried their luck on Slade.

Got to find water, Katara thought. Katara spotted Aqualad's pool and started to get into position for the Water Whip.

"Not so tough, are you?" Slade said menacingly. Aang was on the ground, half unconscious. Slade's arms were smoking, ready to attack. Katara rapidly tried to finish the steps. Slade was about to fire, his eye was blazing and he started to glow. Katara sung her arms, and sparkling blue glowing water snaked out of the pool, it snapped at Slade, hitting him hard and pushing him onto the ground. Katara quickly put the water back.

"Why you little…" Slade growled, his mask dripping water. He started towards her. Katara was worried, she started to run. Slade got his arms fired up and threw flames at her. She swiftly dodged the attacks.

"Get away from my sister!" Sokka ordered as he threw a boomerang at Slade. It hit Slade hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious on the floor of the roof.

"Nice shot, Sokka," Aang said, getting up.

"There are too many!" Aqualad breathed as he blasted more water from the pipes in the wall.

"I'm starting to break a sweat!" Speedy panted. He was shooting three arrows at a time at super speed. The team was fighting in the Evidence Room.

"Ai!" Mas and Menos agreed as they punched and kicked the Cybots while running.

"Ugh, I think you guys are right," Bumblebee groaned.

"Hang in there, team, if we get to Blood, we can make these robots stop! And no running away this time," Cyborg added.

"You haven't gotten any stronger, baby sister," Blackfire said as she put Starfire in a headlock in the air. The siblings were fighting in the hallway.

"I am strong enough to defeat you!" Starfire yelled. She twisted her way out of Blackfire's grasp and shot her eyebeams.

The lines of green hit Blackfire and she fell to the ground.

"Hmph! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't put up much of a fight," Blackfire said as she dusted herself off. She flew into the air, her hands glowing purple. Starfire's hands glowed bright green, they shot each other at the same time. _SHING!_

"You fight like a boy," Jinx said.

"Takes one to know one," Raven shot back. In the back of her head, she thought _no offense, guys. _Raven took the pieces of wood Bumblebee had left and threw them at Jinx. The sorceress did a back flip and dodged the attack. Her eyes started glowing pinkish-white and the beams supporting part of the ceiling of the garage fell. Raven gasped before the plaster fell onto her.

Ha, too easy," Jinx smirked. "Looks like Slade's going to be a little disappointment with Little Miss Destruction."

"Yes, he will. Once I stop you!" Raven shouted. A raven glided out of the plaster and debris and formed into Raven.

"Now that Slade has his hands full, he's out of my way!" Zuko shouted.

"You just got lucky that time," Robin growled.

"But this time, you only have the skinny, weak and green shape shifter and I have my team of firebenders!" Zuko pointed out.

"I think he's got us there, dude," Beast Boy said. "Hey, wait! I'm not skinny and weak! Okay, maybe I'm a little skinny…"

"Beast Boy, look out!" Robin shouted as he jumped on the shape shifter. "Zuko's crew already started to toss fire around in the gym.

"Ha, ha, you can't beat me!" Zuko laughed. Robin and Beast Boy were too far out to do much, so they ran around dodging the fire.

"We need...A…Plan!" Beast Boy panted.

"I'm think…ing!" Robin shouted. "Okay, here's the plan…"

"Slade wasn't as hard to beat then I thought, Katara remarked. "I think he's pretending."

"Or maybe I'm just a good thrower!" Sokka said.

"No, Katara's probably right, Slade's pretending," Aang said.

"Why can't you guys just—" Sokka was cut off by Slade opening his eye. He shot Katara with a small gun-like thing on his wrist and jumped off into the shadows.

"He's gone!" Sokka announced.

"What do you think he did?" Katara asked worriedly inspecting her arm.

"It's probably nothing," Aang said nervously.

"Yah!" Starfire shouted as she hit Blackfire with a starbolt. Blackfire dodged it, and grabbed Starfire. She hit Starfire on the back. Starfire cried out with pain and kicked Blackfire away in the stomach. Blackfire backed off; she held her stomach and flew out a hole in the wall that was made during the fight.

_I hope that I will find Blackfire and turn her into the authorities, _Starfire thought as she flew off.

"Are you sure you want to go with this plan?" Beast Boy panted

"Yeah, just go with it…now!" Robin shouted.

"Alright," Beast Boy nodded. Robin collapsed on the ground, half because it was part of the plan and half because he felt like his lungs were dead.

"Hey! You guys can take Robin, just leave me alone!" Beast Boy shouted as he picked up Robin. "Dude, you weigh a ton!" he whispered to his leader. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl. He dropped Robin into one of the firebender's arms and flew off.

"What do you want to do with this guy?" the firebender asked.

"Oh, do whatever, the only person that is supposed to live is the demon girl," Zuko said showing no interest.

The firebenders weren't paying much attention to Robin, so it was easy for him to go on with his plan. He waited for the right moment and he soon got one. Robin jacked the firebender who was holding him in the chest and jumped gracefully on Zuko.

"What are you doing!" Zuko demanded. Robin didn't answer; he took out a bird-a-rang and tied the string around Zuko.

"Do you really think that this can hold me?" Zuko asked as flames started to form around his arms. "Why isn't this working!" he demanded.

"After Slade came back, did you really think that I wouldn't have a bird-a-rang rope that's fire proof?" Robin said triumphantly. He started to run and managed to get away from the team of firebenders with Zuko.

"Robin, the plan worked?" Beast Boy asked. He appeared in the hallway. Robin had run into the hall and locked the door.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is make this guy talk," Robin said, gesturing to Zuko.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Zuko asked stubbornly.

"You'll have no choice! Once we find Raven, she can get into your mind," Robin said.

"But we don't know where she is, not to mention everyone else," Beast Boy said.

"Okay, do you think you can find her? I'll stay with Zuko and make sure he doesn't escape," Robin directed. Beast Boy agreed and turned into a mouse. Robin saw just the tip of his tail and he was gone.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted. Raven's attack hit Jinx, and she looked like she was getting tired. Jinx was forced into a pile of debris and she closed her eyes, exhausted. Raven sighed, her jumpsuit was ripped on the arms and a couple scratches were on her hands, but otherwise she was okay. Jinx's eyes fluttered open and they were glowing. Raven was hit again by the ceiling, but it was even bigger. Raven couldn't concentrate, she was too tired. Raven was soon under the pile of rubble, unconscious. Jinx got up, laughed unenthusiastically and limped off.

Beast Boy came into the room and morphed back into his human form. "Raven!" he called. He looked around the room. It was a wreck! "Wow, it looks like Silkie's escaped and Starfire's been feeding him radioactive berries again," Beast Boy remarked. The Titans East's garage was mainly for storing things, so it was a real mess before, but now, it seemed like a tornado went through. The ceiling was practically gone!

"Ugh…" Raven groaned from under the pile as she steadily tried to get the plaster off.

"Raven, are you okay!" BeastBoy asked as he helped her up.

"Oh, yeah, lying under the ceiling is real fun," Raven said.

"Yep, you're okay," Beast Boy smiled as he put her arm over his shoulder. They walked for a while, but it was taking really long, so he just turned into a horse and Raven rode the rest of the way.

"Oh, I wish to know that my friends are okay now, please," Starfire said to herself. She was getting lost, she had hardly ever been inside the Titans East Tower; it was unfamiliar.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see your friends later," said a feminine voice. It sounded familiar, but Starfire couldn't remember who it was.

"Who are you?" Starfire demanded.

"If I wanted you to know, then would I be hiding? Geez, aliens, so unknowing…" the voice said. A sudden jolt ran through Starfire's body. Light electricity formed around her, she was being controlled.

Cyborg and the Titans East had finally been able to get to Brother Blood; unfortunately, Cyborg and Bumblebee were the only ones who were able to fight him. The others had to fend off against the Cybots.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry you ever left jail, Blood!" Bumblebee shouted as she blasted her B lasers at Brother Blood.

"Kids these days, they show no respect!" Brother Blood said, as he blocked the attacks with his red shield.

"I'm get 'in sick of this!" Cyborg shouted as he grabbed Blood. "Now that I have your attention, would you be so kind as to TELL ME WHAT'S GO 'IN ON HERE!" Cyborg steamed. Brother Blood was so terrified, the Cybots had stopped.

"I'd tell him if I were you," Bumblebee told Brother Blood.

"Uh, alright, just…Just don't do that again," Blood said nervously. Slade and that Zuko fella broke me out of jail. When I got to their headquarters, I found the girls there too. Zuko wanted all of the Titans' arch enemies to be there, so he told us that we have to destroy the Titans for him or else. We knew that if we didn't, he and Slade would probably fight us, and we've heard about Slade. We knew that he was stronger than all of us combined, no matter how much we denied it. Before we got here, Slade and Zuko got into a fight. Zuko wanted to know how Slade would defeat the Avatar. All Slade asked was who the Avatar cared about most," Blood finished. Cyborg stood there, holding Blood by his collar for a few seconds and then started to talk.

"Bee, you and Speedy, Mas and Menos come with me. Aqualad, you watch Blood and call the police. I'll tell you all about it on the way. Let's move!" Cyborg ordered as he dropped Brother Blood.

Bumblebee shrugged and shouted, "Ya'll heard the man! Titans, go!"

Beast Boy and Raven had arrived in the hallway where Robin and Zuko were waiting.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked as she saw Robin's scorch marks and torn clothing.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Robin smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Raven said, "beast Boy says that I need to reach into Zuko's mind or something."

"That's right, can you?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, I was trying really hard to contact you the other day, and I'm not too sure," Raven explained.

"Well—" Robin began, but Zuko kicking him in the interrupted him. Robin fell onto Beast Boy and the boys got all tangled up. Zuko started to run, but Raven was on his heels.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted. A telekinetic wall blocked Zuko from escaping.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven questioned.

"Doing what?" Zuko asked. "Running away?"

"No, why are you against everyone? Why are you against the Earth Kingdoms, Water Tribes and Air Temples? Aang said that the Fire Nation used to get along with the other groups a hundred years ago. How did this happen?"

"Why would I tell you?" Zuko asked.

"You won't have to," Raven said as she got into meditation position and closed her eyes. She floated over to Zuko until they were only five feet apart, her powers pinned him against the wall and she chanted, "Azarath…Metrion…Ziiiinthossss." Raven opened her eyes, revealing eyes glowing as bright as a full moon. A raven flew out of Raven and it sunk inside of Zuko. Raven found a memory.

_Zuko was on a battlefield, he was on the ground and he looked scared. He looked younger,and hedidn't have the unusual scar. A man who looked even scarier than Slade was standing a few steps away. _

"_That's what you get for defying me, my son. You are a disgrace!" the man boomed. _

"_Please, don't, father! I was only doing what is right for our people!" Zuko pleaded. _

"_Why not? We all have to make our sacrifices!" the man said. _

_Zuko looked up, his father had his fist stretched out. He took as step back, and stomped one footforward. He punched the air once...flames rushed into Zuko's direction and--_Raven didn't see anymore.

* * *

My first cliffhanger! Woo-hoo! This sure feels good! Okay, now that that's over with, I wantto say R&R! And if you can, check soon to see if I have A Broken Heart out if you're a BB/Rae fan! Oh, and I update pretty fast, so frequently check this story! It usually takes a day or two. Bye! 


	4. The Final Battle

I want to thank sillymail and Regrem Erutaerc for the reviews on chapter 3 and thanks for thenew reviews on chapters 1 and 2! It makes me so proud, and remember, I already have this story planned from beginning to end, so no coupling ideas on this one!

* * *

"What--? What happened there?" Raven asked, snapping out of her trance. 

"Nothing," Zuko said. A little too quickly.

"Tell me. When I want to know what's happening, people tell me. You don't want to know why."

"Yeah, you wouldn't like her if she's angry," Beast Boy said.

"Argh! Fine. I suppose it wouldn''t matter anyway," Zuko sighed. "I never wantedpeople to get hurt.I always cared about people, but after I stood up in this conference, I had dishonored my fa--I mean, Lord Ozai. I had to fight him, and I ddidn't want to. He was the one who gave me my scar. I need to get the Avatar so I can restore my honor," Zuko explained. Before Raven could say anything, a scream sounded!

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka asked urgently as he tried to help his sister up. Katara had suddenly turned orange and red, her cells showed and she was weak.

"I don't know, but I bet Slade has something to do with it!" Aang said. He stood up, looking around. "I know you're watching, Slade! Leave Katara alone! I'll go with you!" Aang shouted. Katara started turning regular color, she was breathing hard.

"Very good, Avatar," Slade's voice said. He came out of the shadows, clapping an echoing clap. "Come here, my boy. I have plans for you," Slade said, his one evil eye narrowing. Katara and Sokka looked at Aang worriedly, but he didn't look back. He sadly walked up to Slade, Oppa not being there to save him once again. Slade thrust his arm down and smoke appeared. When it finally cleared out, he and Aang were gone.

"Katara, Sokka! Where's Aang?" Cyborg called. He and the four Titans East members had gotten to Katara and Sokka.

"Slade…Slade took him!" Katara cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"What!" Robin shouted. He and Beast Boy had gotten there next.

"Calm down, Robin," Raven said as she fazed through the wall with Zuko. "Tell us what happened."

"We were fighting Slade and Katara got hit with a gun thingy," Sokka explained.

"After a while, I started feeling something sharp dig inside of me, like a knife," Katara added.

"Yeah, I could see her cells. Anyway, Aang called out to Slade, saying that he'd go with him," Sokka finished.

"Slade played the same game with me when

I was forced to be his apprentice," Robin said.

"How did you come back?" Katara asked.

"Robin infected himself with the same probes that were inside us, and Slade didn't want to blow his own apprentice up," Beast Boy explained.

"I don't think Slade would care if Aang blew up, after all, he's not going to be his apprentice," Sokka reasoned.

"Sokka's right, the only way we'll be able to get Aang away from Slade is to get Zuko and  
Aang to make really powerful attacks on each other again so we could get home, or at least out of here," Katara agreed.

Raven looked at Zuko, he looked away and said, "Slade will find out how to get me back with the Avatar, I don't need any of you."

Suddenly, Starfire came in; she still had electricity waves around her.

"Star, where have you—" Robin started, but he was hit by her starbolt. "Starfire, what are you doing!" Robin shouted as he dodged another attack.

"She's being controlled!" Beast Boy yelled as he remembered Terra.

"Don't worry, I'll—" Raven began to make a shield, but she started to have electricity surrounding her too. "Ugh, I think Jinx must've gotten me when I was unconscious!" she struggled. Raven started to float into the air next to Starfire.

"Very good, Raven," Slade said, he came onto the roof with Blackfire, Jinx and Aang. Aang was being controlled too. "My girls have done an excellent job, and now, you, Starfire and the Avatar are mine!"

"Why you double-crossing traitor!" Zuko shouted.

"I found better use for the Avatar, Zuko," Slade said.

"Jinx, Blackfire, if you please," Slade said. The girls nodded and motioned attacks using Starfire and Raven as puppets.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Blackfire shouted and Raven mimicked her. Waves of dark energy fired at the friends and Zuko.

The friends and Zuko ran and hid behind the water tower on the roof.

"Zuko, you and Aang need to cross each other with powerful attacks, it's the only way!" Katara urged.

"Listen to her, Prince Zuko," said a voice. Uncle Iro and Zuko's crew had gotten onto the roof.

"Fine, and remember, I'm not fighting with you, I'm fighting against Slade," Zuko said. Robin cut the bird-a-rang's rope and Zuko was free.

"We need to get Aang out and fighting!" Sokka said.

"If we attack Slade, then he'll have no choice but to either get hit, or have Aang counter our attacks," Bumblebee suggested.

"But what if he just lets Aang get hit?" Katara asked worriedly.

"If Aang can get free at the right moment, then he can use the attack. It's risky, but I don't think we have any other choice. This will have to be the final battle," Robin said.

"Then some of us will have to distract Starfire and Raven," Speedy said.

"Okay, Bumblebee, Speedy, Beast Boy and I will get Slade. When Aang is in the battle, Zuko will attack with a powerful move. Sokka, uh, all you firebenders, Mas and Menos, you guys distract the girls. Cyborg, you have the technology to get those probes out of Katara in your arm, right?" Robin asked.

"Yep, so I'll work on getting them out," Cyborg said. He and Katarasneaked to the far end of the roof and started working on that. Sokka and the Mexican boys defended them and attacked Starfire and Raven lightly. The others attacked Slade, it was working! Aang had to get into the battle.

"You think that I'd use a powerful move? I'm happy to disappoint you, Zuko, but it won't work," Slade said, his eye narrowing.

Meanwhile…Raven was trying to focus so she could take control of her own body. _If Terra can do it then I can, _she thought. Raven concentrated and…she felt something come off her arm! It was the control chip, she was free!

"Starfire, you can get out of Jinx's control! You have to fight it!" Raven called.

_Raven is right, I can do it! _Starfire thought as she concentrated. Her control chip flicked off her back! "Glorious! I am free of control!" Starfire cheered. She and Raven looked at Blackfire and Jinx and they smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, crud," Jinx and Blackfire said in unison.

Aang was struggling to get out of Slade's control. It was hard; he was concentrating on doing the same move he did on Zuko's ship. He did a turn…

"What are you doing!" Slade shouted. "Aang's going to blow up!" Mas and Menos said together is Spanish.

Aang pulled his arms into the air…

"Stop it! I command it! Your friend is going todie now!" Slade said as he pressed the button on his wrist. Aang worriedly glanced at Katara. She was smiling; the probe transplant was a success!

Aang smiled back and thrust his arms down, aiming his attack at Zuko, and at the same time, he felt the control chip fall off. Zuko was ready for this, he did the same move he had done on the ship, and the two attacks met. A portal opened, and Slade had shouted "No!" Raven pinned Slade down with all her power, and he was helpless. Aang smiled again and took out his Bison Whistle. He blew it and started to fall. Before Aang hit the ground, Oppa had appeared from who knows where with Mo Mo in his saddle. Oppa landed, and Aang opened his eyes to see his friends.

"You might want to come with us," Uncle Iro said as he, Zuko and the team of firebenders disappeared through the portal. Aang nodded, and he Katara, and Sokka took one last look at the Teen Titans. Aqualad had come up just in time to say good-bye.

"If you guys are ever in the future, look us up!" Beast Boy called after them. The friends waved good-bye until the portal disappeared.

"I miss them already!" Starfire cried.

"Don't worry Star, I—Titans, Slade!" Robin shouted. He had noticed that Slade was gone.

"Well, we'll catch him, Robin. Don't worry," Raven said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Slade doesn't stand a chance!" Beast Boy smiled.

* * *

How was this chapter? I know some people gave me some spelling help with some of the names, but I think I'll just stick with the names I wrote down, just because the story's almost over. Yes, there's only going to be one more chapter after this one.Oh, and sorry if I didn't get enough Mas Y Menos in. Idon't knowSpanish.R&R! 


	5. Back In The Past

Last chapter, and it is really short, I know. Hope you liked this story, and read some of my others if you have the chance!

* * *

In the past...

The good news was that Aang, Sokka and Katara had gotten to their own time. The bad news was that the portal had teleported them in the air and Oppa and Mo Mo were on the ground.

"Uh, where's Oppa?" Katara asked as she and her friends started falling. Oppa was too busy munching on some hay to get Aang, Katara and Sokka. The kids screamed as they got closer to the ground. Aang used an airbending skill to soften their fall. The good news was, the skill worked! The bad news was, they still landed on the cabbage seller's cabbages.

"Ah! First Omashu, then the pirates, now this! What do you have against my cabbages, cruel world! Why me!" the cabbage seller screamed as he sunk to his knees.

"Uh, this guy's crazy, let's go now," Sokka suggested. The friends jumped on Oppa and flew off. Aang's voice echoed, the one distinct word saying, "Sooooorrrryyyy!"

"Prince Zuko, wake up!" Uncle Iro's voice called. Zuko woke up to see his uncle's face staring at him.

"Ah! Ugh, what is it, uncle? Are we near the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"No, but it is even better!" Uncle Iro said excitedly as he sat down at a table with the other firebenders. "We are at a restaurant and they are taking only one silver piece and ten copper pieces because they are closing and they need to do something before the extra food goes bad!" Uncle Iro started to eat with his chopsticks skillfully.

"What? Oh, whatever," Zuko shrugged as he sat down too. "Hey, this is pretty good," Zuko said surprisingly, "and at one silver piece and ten copper pieces…"

* * *

Man, this was short! Oh well. Thanks for reading, bye!


	6. Boredom

I just couldn't stop writing! The urge is so unbearable! I needed to write more! I need more reviews! Okay, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

While Aang and his friends were running from the crazy cabbage seller and Zuko was eating duck, the Teen Titans were moping around.

"I miss Aang. He's like the only one who could kick your butt," Beast Boy sighed as his green hover car blew up.

"Yeah, I—hey!" Cyborg exclaimed halfheartedly.

"It's okay, team. I'm sure Aang is happier now," Robin smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah," Beast Boy chuckled. "They're probably not running from a weird cabbage seller."

The others laughed, including Raven.

"It was very nice to know them, though," Starfire said. "I do wish there was some way to contact them."

Suddenly, Robin's eyes lit up. "Raven, could you maybe contact them, you know, just to talk?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check," Raven answered as she walked toward her room.

"Do you think we'll get to talk to them again?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"I hope so. I need to get some tips from Aang about his strategies," Cyborg said.

"On fighting?" Robin asked.

"No! On Gamestation," Cyborg replied.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was too short. I can't really think with school starting and I can't really think of anything left to write about except for Raven finding some way to contact Aang and the others. I hate to do this, but I could really use some help. If you could, can you give me some suggestions in your reviews? You don't have to, but it would help the story a little. I'll make the chappies longer as soon as I get a good idea. Ugh, so much thinking. Brain hurts. 


	7. The Spell

Hello! I hope this is long enough. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the idea, Regrem Erutaerc.

I just noticed I haven't been doing the disclaimers. Don't sue me!

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans and Avatar! (sniff) I wish...

* * *

"Raven, have you found anything yet?" Robin asked anxiously outside of Raven's door.

"Hold on, this stuff isn't easy, you know," Raven answered. She sounded a bit irritated. (You would too if you had already looked at twenty books, ten scrolls and four leaflets.) "Oh, wait, I found something!"

Robin almost fell backward for the door had opened in two seconds after Raven had spoken. Raven stepped out with a dusty dark blue old book with dry yellow pages that were a bit ruffled.

"Look here," Raven gestured to a paragraph in the book.

Robin leaned forward to get a better look.

"It says that we could make a communication screen put in the past. We just need to know the names of the people we're contacting, the date of the time and how long we want to talk to them. I just need to get a few things…." Raven trailed off as her eyes sped through the words. She turned a kind of thick page.

"Okay, what do we need?" Robin asked.

"We need three hairs from the fur of a mule, seven white rose petals, enchanted sand and a cursed book. Hm, that's a coincidence," Raven said. She turned to Robin. "Can you get the fur? I have the other items in my room."

"Um….Sure, I think we can," Robin answered as he stroked his chin. "I'll see you in ten minutes if we can get Bea—the mule to stand still."

Robin gathered up Starfire and Cyborg and told him his plan to get 'the mule's' fur.

"Okay, got it?" Robin asked the two tallest Titans. They nodded.

"Hey Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted in the changeling's pointed ear.

Beast Boy spat out the orange juice he was drinking. "Dude! Don't do that! You practically gave me a heart attack!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he wiped his mouth.

"Sorry, man. You know, I'm think 'in that you can't change into _every_ animal. I bet you just can turn into certain types," Cyborg said.

"I can so change into any animal!" Beast Boy said.

"Prove it," Cyborg challenged.

"Fine! Tell me any animal!" Beast Boy answered.

"Okay. Let's see….crab!" Cyborg demanded.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a little green crab.

"Tiger!"

Beast Boy turned into a Green Tiger with black stripes.

"Horse!"

Beast Boy turned into a Green horse with dark green mane and tail.

"Mule!"

Beast Boy turned into a green mule.

At that moment, Beast Boy cried out in pain (AN: Do mules cry out in pain? XD) and morphed back into a human rubbing his bottom. "What happened?" He turned to see Robin grinning with two tweezers in his hands that held two mule hairs. Starfire looked sorry and held one pair of tweezers holding a mule hair.

"I am severely sorry, Beast Boy. We merely needed these for Raven's incantation. Are you undamaged?" Starfire asked kindly.

"I am but my bootie isn't! And are those my nail clippers!" Beast Boy said sharply.

Robin and Starfire dropped the clippers and ran to the sink to wash their hands.

"You'll live, BB! We'll get to see Aang and them if this works," Cyborg said cheerfully.

Raven walked in. "I have the ingredients. Where are the Bea—er mule hairs?" Raven was clearly trying not to smile.

"Right here Raven. Oh, and Aang told me that they were from the year 335," Robin informed. (AN: I made it up, okay? If anyone has any idea of what real time they're from, please tell me.)

"Alright. Let's get this over with. I'll need to use the big computer for this," Raven said as she poured a figure that looked like a ten pointed star on the computer's screen that somehow glued itself to the screen. Raven took the mule hairs and placed them inside three points of the star. She stuck the rose petals in the remaining points. "Oreon…Mori…Sehira…Corminuna…Nibira!" Raven chanted as her eyes glowed a faint whitish-blue.

(AN: I made it up. Quickly, I might add.)

The star immediately lit and the mule hairs and pose petals seemed to sink in.

Raven and Robin's capes flew back as did Starfire's hair. Beast Boy and Cyborg shielded themselves from the bright light.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka….335...two hours!" Raven shouted and her eyes stopped glowing as fast as the screen went blank.

"Did it work?" Beast Boy asked.

"I…think so," Raven said uncertainly.

Suddenly Aang, Katara and Sokka appeared…sleeping.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! It's Robin! Wake up!" Robin called.

In 335….

Aang sleepily opened his eyes halfway and saw a large star that had his friends from the future waving in it. The star had a purple aura for an outline.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing in the tent?" Aang asked sleepily as he closed his eyes again. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he shook Katara.

"What?" Katara yawned. She sat up, stretched, got a good look at the star and shook Sokka.

"Not no, Gram-Gram. Five more minutes," Sokka said as he turned over in his coat.

"Wake up, Sokka!" Katara splashed some water on his face from her canteen and swirled it back in the container.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sokka exclaimed as he rubbed his face. He smacked his lips and sleepily opened his eyes. His mouth was half open as he stared at the star. "Who—what—when—where—how—" Sokka babbled.

"We can explain, but the spell only lasts two hours. Then we'll have to repeat the spell," Raven explained.

After a bunch of explaining I'm too lazy to write….

"Unbelievable," Aang said in awe.

"I give you props, Raven. Your spell worked!" Cyborg smiled.

"And nothing went wrong!" Beast Boy added.

"Thanks," Raven answered.

"Anyway, how are you doing?" Robin asked Aang.

"Oh, we're fine. This place isn't as nice as the tower, though," Aang answered.

"This is a neat way to talk to us, guys, but how do you know when to call us?" Katara asked.

"I'm thinking we can talk every morning," Beast Boy said.

"That sounds okay, but are you sure—"

"Katara, I don't think we'll be in any trouble in the morning, relax," Sokka said.

"Let's just try this out tomorrow and make sure this goes right. Just incase," Robin suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we still have about half an hour. How are you guys?" Aang asked.

"Never been better," Robin answered.

"Yes, it is quite wonderful to be reunited with our dear friends!" Starfire squealed.

"I have to admit, it is kind of nice to see all of you again," Raven let out a faint smile.

"You guys never told us a lot about your place, we just told you about ours when you were here," Robin said.

"Let's start with Game--" Cyborg started.

"Let's start with wildlife!" Beast Boy said quickly.

* * *

This is pretty difficult to write sincemost of the plot is practically over, but I'm shooting for a lot of reviews on this story!

Untilnext time!


	8. Oops

Sorry, I've been a little shaky with everything lately, and I just wanted to say that it might take me like two weeks to update each time from now on. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

The Titans had talked to Aang and his friends for a long time, and it seemed that when Raven had reminded everyone that their time limit was almost up it was only a few minutes.

"We'll see you in the morning, guys," Robin smiled as he and the others waved good-bye to their distant friends.

"Until next time," Aang said and the star disappeared, leaving the mule hairs and flower petals to fall smoothly off the screen of the Titans Tower computer. They were in perfect condition for reusing.

"Aw, it is joyous to see Aang, Katara and Sokka once more!" Starfire squealed as she flopped onto the couch.

"Yeah, but I didn't get the game tips," Cyborg sighed.

"Oh well," Beast boy smiled.

"Raven, you got those ingredients put somewhere safe?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And I have enough dust to last the whole year," Raven said.

"So we'll be seeing them for the rest of the year. This is great. I don't think anything can go wrong. Everything's perfect," Robin remarked as he sat down next to Starfire.

The next day….

Raven repeated the spell and a bright glowing star appeared on the screen of the Titans' computer.

In 335….

Aang, Katara, and Sokka had gone traveling so they could return to their quest.

Katara heard a faint rustling somewhere. She stopped and looked around.

"Is there something wrong, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara hesitated before answering. "No….I guess it was just the wind or something."

Suddenly, a group of firebenders surrounded the friends and quickly tied and gagged them.

Zuko stepped out from the bushes.

"Honestly Avatar. You are making this too easy," he scoffed.

At Titans Tower….

"Dude, what's wrong with this thing?" Beast Boy asked as he tapped on the glass of the computer.

"I don't know. Maybe I should repeat the spell," Raven said. She had the book with her and red the spell.

A bright light covered the room and the Titans were gone.

In 335….

The Teen Titans stumbled onto a dry path.

"Ugh, what happened?" Robin asked as he adjusted his mask.

"Oh no," Raven muttered as she flipped through the book to a page. She set the book down and sat down in front of it, putting her fingers onto the front and back of the page. It came apart.

"It says: If a person is not able to answer, reread the spell to teleport to the place where the person is or try again later. Aang and the others must have been captured!" Raven exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," Raven sighed.

"Don't tell me that, Raven. I don't want to hear it!" Cyborg said in panic.

"Well, we're here and until we find a way back, we need to find the others," Robin said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Beast Boy said.

The Titans walked up the trail leading to a mountain.

"Augh! No more walking!" Beast Boy complained. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Stop being such a baby," Cyborg said.

"But _you _couldn't feel your legs in the first place! You can't suffer!" Beast Boy cried dramatically.

Starfire and Raven had switched to the skies. They looked above and saw a little house-like thing on the side of the mountain.

"Robin, there is a home up on the mountains!" Starfire called.

"Good. We might be able to get help there. Raven, have you found any way to get back?" Robin asked.

"No, not yet. This is a big book, so don't rush me," Raven said.

"It's your own fault if you read ginormous books!" Beast Boy said.

"That's not even a word," Raven commented.

"Okay, now nobody split up unless I say so and we'll be completely fine," Robin said confidently as they started up the mountain's trail.

Ten minutes later….

"I think I'm getting delirious," Beast Boy said.

"I think you were already delirious before we started," Raven remarked.

"Look at the pretty moon. It looks like a half flower in the sunlight," Beast Boy said strangely as he gazed up at the faint moon in the blue sky. "It's a pretty moon in the blue sky. It also looks like a flower. It's so pretty."

"I think Beast Boy needs medical attention," Starfire commented from above.

Fifteen minutes later….

"I see the house!" Robin exclaimed.

"I see the moon," Beast Boy said dreamily.

"I see Beast Boy shutting up about the stupid moon," Cyborg said irritably.

"I see someone's getting cranky," Beast Boy said.

In the Fire Nation Base….( A/N:I made that up. It's the house-like thing.)

Katara, Aang and Sokka were taken into a chamber that was blood red and had flaming torches placed on each wall. The travelers had their hands and legs tied tightly to three poles.

"You're never going to get away with this, Zuko," Katara snarled.

"Cute. You would make a fine slave," Zuko smirked. "If I let you live, that is."

"You can't make us slaves!" Sokka shouted.

"It's either that or dying, which is perfectly fine with me. Though, we can do it early, to your satisfaction," Zuko said smoothly, the torches flaming brighter. (A/N: Have you noticed that the flames are bigger when Zuko is cross?)

"Leave them alone!" Aang demanded.

"Aw, the little Avatar wants his friends to be safe. Well that's not going to happen, so save your breath!" Zuko shouted.

Aang blew at Zuko, but because he wasn't using his better bending body parts, it just forced Zuko to cover his face and step back a little.

Zuko scowled. "I'll deal with you two later, and as for you, Avatar, you just wait until what's in store for you."

When he left, the friends were quiet.

"This is all my fault," Katara said suddenly. "I should've checked what was in the bushes."

"No it wasn't, Katara, you would've been surprised anyway, and you know Sokka and I wouldn't leave you by yourself," Aang said kindly.

"Anyhow, what are we going to do? We're in big trouble here," Sokka said. "They even have Oppa and Mo Mo imprisoned."

"I...don't know," Aang sighed as he let his tired head drop.

* * *

Yeah, pretty short. I think I may be losing my touch. Please R&R! 

-TTF


	9. Author's Note About Spelling

Okay, okay, I give! I was going to spell the names the way I thought it was, but so many people want me to spell it their way which is probably the right way. I'll do it and please don't think I'm stubborn, because I'm not...sometimes. Then next chapter characters spellings will be and forever will be: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Mo Mo, and Appa. no more spelling suggestions, okay! Please don't be mad at me. Thank you for your time.


	10. Lost Book

Sorry if I made you wait too long. It's kind of hard running all these fics. Anyway, I don't really think much exciting things happens in this chapter, but you can be the judge of that.Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The Teen Titans had reached the 'house' and started for the door when a couple of Fire Nation guards stepped into view.

"You cannot pass," one guard said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"By the order of Prince Zuko, we told that nobody shall pass," the other guard explained.

"I guess we'll have to get in by force," Robin smirked. "Raven, now!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted, her hands incased by a dark aura.

The guards were lifted off their feet and were thrown afar.

"That was easy," Beast Boy remarked.

Suddenly, a group of firebenders leaped out of nowhere.

"Define 'easy'," Cyborg said as his arm turned into his familiar sonic cannon.

"Titans, go!" Robin called as he leaped between two firebenders and knocking them out.

Beast Boy swiftly turned into a rhinoceros and charged at a couple of firebenders, standing shakily in an awkward stance as if being frozen.

One snapped out of his trance and shot fire at Beast Boy.

Raven stopped the fire with a black shield moving in front of Beast Boy as he ran.

Once he was a few feet away from the firebenders, the shield disappeared and he knocked them off their feet.

Cyborg was shooting masses of blue milky energy at crowds of firebenders who were firing back at him.

Though Cyborg was a fast, strong half-robot, he was finally hit and he had several stinging burns.

Starfire took over and flew above massaging bolts of energy into the backs, shoulders, and helmets of the Fire Nation.

Raven got to Cyborg and healed his burns quickly and at the same time shielding Robin from fire.

"There are too many of them! Teen Titans, fall back!" Robin shouted as Raven's shield left him and he threw a few gray marble-like objects into the ground. It created a field of gray smoke and the Titans disappeared into it, leaving a bunch of confused firebenders in the dust.

Aang and his friends weren't doing anything that would help their situation. Katara was sulking, thinking that this whole thing was her fault. Aang was mentally beating himself up inside because he couldn't thin of anything, Sokka was thinking of food. Loads and loads of food to fill his empty stomach.

Aang lifted his head when he heard a commotion outside the door. Katara and Sokka had seemed to hear it as well.

It sounded like there was a fight going on, and the intruders were winning. There were a few screams and then a soft thump on the ground, then silence. A scrunching sound was heard closer to the door and the door opened slowly.

A familiar friendly face appeared and the friends saw Starfire pulling open the door.

"Starfire!" Aang shouted in amazement as she floated in followed by her team.

"How'd you—?"

"It is glorious to see you again, friends, but we must not explain quite yet. The guards will surely awaken in a few moments." She started to tear the ropes with her extraordinary super strength as Cyborg and Raven worked on Katara's and Sokka's ropes.

Once they were free, the immediately thanked the Titans.

"No problem. Now, you need to get out of here and we need to get back to the city. There's no telling what would happen if we weren't there to protect it," Robin said as he ran for the door.

"Right. Let's get out of here," Aang agreed.

The Teen Titans tip-toed through the Fire Nation Base, found Appa and Mo Mo, and were soon safely flying away from it.

"Now, you guys have got some explaining to do," Sokka said. "How did you get here?"

"We don't really know, to tell you the truth, but it was probably Raven's spell. We don't know how to get back," Robin explained.

"Well, this could be a problem," Aang commented.

"Aang's right. How will we get you home?" Katara pondered.

"There should be a spell in my—where's my book?" Raven cried in alarm.

At the Fire Nation Base, Zuko was raging mad. He practically breathed fire as he spoke.

"I can't believe you fools could get beaten by those lousy Titans! I mean, how many of you are there? Thirty? How did they get here anyway?" Zuko shouted at his team. He suddenly tripped over something. Mumbling, he looked down to see whatever he tripped over.

It was a book. A thick, ancient spell book to be exact.

"Hm, this could come in handy," Zuko smirked.

"Oh no, I think I must have left it either on the mountain or where you guys were held prisoners," Raven groaned.

"But we can't go back. Not in blind daylight. They must have gotten more guards and you guys barely got passed the ones at the entrance," Sokka said.

"He's right. We'll have to get it at nighttime, but don't worry. We'll get it, Raven," Aang assured her.

"I guess all we can do is wait," Robin sighed.

"In the meantime, we can show you guys what it's like to be here. You're place is amazing, but ours is pretty amazing too," Aang said.

"Here's the marketplace. We don't have any money, but we can trade stuff for food and things," Katara explained. "Why don't we browse a bit?"

Raven and Starfire went with Katara to look in a shop while the boys were left with Aang and Sokka.

They were looking at some weapons and knick knacks when they heard people shouting.

They hurried toward the screams and saw a crowd of people pointing and yelling at a ship breaking down a few feet into the sea. They weren't to far away.

"Help us!" a person screamed desperately.

"Cyborg, can you throw me out there? I can't take off here," Aang said, turning to Cyborg who nodded.

"Beast Boy, you help Aang out. He can't carry all those people alone," Robin said to Beast Boy.

"This'll be fun," Beast Boy said.

He transformed into a hawk and took off.

Cyborg threw Aang up and Aang started to glide towards the ship.

Once the two boys got there, the people were confused to see a twelve-year old boy with and arrow on his head and a green bird coming to save them.

"I must be going crazy," a man said, rubbing his head.

"Dude, would you rather be crazy or saved?" Beast Boy asked when he turned back into a green teen. He then transformed into a green pterodactyl.

"Hold onto Beast Boy's legs! Not too many at a time and hold on!" Aang ordered.

People timidly grabbed onto Beast Boy's legs and sat on his talons. After about eight people were on, Beast Boy took off, leaving seven people left on the still sinking ship.

Aang went to the sails of the ship. He climbed up as near he could get to the middle of them and started conjuring gusts and gales of winds. The impact made the ship drift towards land, though it was about halfway into the water.

Everyone soon got to shore safely and thanked Aang and Beast Boy generously and some even gave them a few silver and gold pieces.

"We can definitely buy some stuff with this!" Sokka exclaimed, sifting through the coin-like pieces.

"Hey, why don't we get some food? I'm getting kind of hungry," Katara suggested.

"Me too, let's eat," Aang nodded.

The Teen Titans ate a good meal and had a great dessert, though Beast Boy thought ice cream would have tasted better.

Once it got late, the Titans and travelers flew Appa to a place where he and Mo Mo could hide while they find the book. They agreed that Beast Boy, Aang, and Sokka would stay with them and if they haven't come back in an hour, they should come and look for them.

"We'll see you later," Robin said as he started to lead the group away. "This shouldn't be too hard. I doubt anyone's found it."

* * *

So, what do ya think? Please R&R!

-TTF


	11. Digging Deep Down

Okay, I know I've got some explaining to do. The only reason I haven't updated in ages is because the worst thing that could ever happen happened. My computer crashed! It sucks, and I'm sorry that I couldn't update. I totally owe you guys, and I hope you haven't left me. Anyway, I think I lost a bunch of reviewers because they either got tired of me being stubborn and spelling 'Appa' the wrong way or they thought my fic ended.Saying that I'm ending a fic and deciding to go onis the most stupidest thing I've ever done besides spelling things wrong. Sorry about that, and I hope you guys will stick with me to the end as my fellow reviewers. Please accept my appologies about the name spelling, all of you told me not to spell it that way. I'm especially saying sorry to sillymail because I know you were totally annoyed with my stubornness. I'm such an idiot.

Enjoy the story!

teenyugiohpotterphantom: Thanks!

Regrem Erutaerc: I think I'll have some in later chapters, at least that's what I'm hoping!

sillymail: Here's the update! Sorry again for the spelling.

Gaurdiangirl1:Thanks. That's for this review and the reviews for other stories you've reviewed. I'm glad you like my fics. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I just realized I haven't been saying that for Avatar, so I don't own them either!

* * *

"Okay, guys, remember the plan," Robin whispered as he and the group started getting closer to the base. "Raven and Katara will look for the book and the rest of us will hold the guards off." 

At this time, the friends were at the base hiding from view.

"Ready? Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he popped out of a bush and held his bo-staff at ready.

Raven held up a moving wall around Katara and herself as she scanned the base for any signs of the book. It wasn't too dark because of the fire from the firebenders and green and blue blasts of energy coming from Cyborg and Starfire, it was practically sunrise.

"It must be inside!" Katara exclaimed as she and Raven were certain they had looked everywhere outside while the raging battle was going on.

"We have to hurry. Who knows how long the others can stay standing," Raven said urgently as she took hold of Katara and sunk into the floor.

In a few seconds, the girls were inside the base once more.

"That felt odd," Katara said uneasily.

"Not a lot of people feel it comfortable at the first few times," Raven said, looking around.

"I don't see it," Katara said.

"Looking for this?" asked a male voice.

The two power-packed friends turned in unison to see Zuko standing in the doorway holding the spell book between his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Raven demanded.

"I found it. You should really keep track of your things," Zuko answered.

"Give it here," Raven ordered.

"You'll have to take it from me," Zuko said. "I'm guessing this is your key home? We don't want an accident to happen, do we?"

Zuko held up the book and but his index finger under it. A small flame appeared on the tip of his finger.

Raven said nothing. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just the Avatar, you're friend and her brother as slaves, and I'm feeling generous. I'll let you and your friends leave, never to come back here again," Zuko said simply as if he were talking about the weather.

"Never," Raven said angrily.

"That's your choice, I'm not forcing you. But if you don't want to give the Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar to me, then I suppose you won't be needing this," Zuko said, moving his finger higher.

"Stop!" Katara cried.

Zuko stopped.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Raven asked.  
"I can't let him have you, Sokka, and Aang."

"But it's the only way you and the Titans can get back. Slade will have the city destroyed in no time if you and the others aren't there."

"That's right, listen to her, Raven. She's right, you know," Zuko said.

Raven had a frustrated and worried look on her face.

"I can't," Raven said. She turned to Zuko, looking as if she was going to cry. "Why are you like this? You have tremendous power and you choose to be on the attacking side of the war? Don't you want this war to end?"

Zuko paused for a moment and said, "It's none of your business, witch."

"I'll mind mine if I get my book back," Raven said fiercely.

"I don't have time for this," Zuko said. "I might as well destroy you both now."

He still grasped the book in his left hand. Zuko stepped forward, spun around, and shot fire out of his right hand.

Raven flew out of range and Katara ducked to the floor.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as black energy surrounded Zuko, grabbing for the book.

He ran through a door and disappeared.

Raven went after him, leaving Katara.

Raven touched the ground and looked around. She was in the room where Aang and his friends were held prisoners.

"Where are you?" Raven demanded.

Suddenly, Raven felt her back heating up.

"Ah!" she screamed as she snatched her cloak off before she was really burned. She turned around to see Zuko aiming at her.

"Come quietly and I'll spare you," Zuko said, still holding the book.

"Why do you want me for?" Raven demanded.

"It seems you have the power to do three quarters of the elemental powers. The only thing you don't have is fire. Join me, and you may have your book as soon as we win the war," Zuko said.

"You want me to help for the people who started the war in the first place, battle my friends, and win the war so you can bring misery to the world?" Raven said angrily.

"If you want to put it that way," Zuko said.

"I don't think so," Raven said.

"Then face the consequences!" Zuko shouted. His free hand ignited and—

"Zuko, wait!" Raven shouted.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, hiding a mocking grin.

"Why are you doing this? We aren't so different, you know. We both have evil fathers, we both have unique powers, we both have been through a lot of tears," Raven said desperately. "Why should we fight when we could be on the same side? I know there is some good in you somewhere, you just have to dig deep enough to find the treasure inside."

Zuko hesitated for a moment. "Very touching. It almost makes me want to stop, but not quite enough. It's true, we are the same in many ways, but I respect my father, and doing this may help me."

It seemed like everything was frozen. Raven was staring at Zuko's hands, somehow paralyzed at the thought that he was going to destroy the only way to get home. Zuko was wondering why he hadn't already destroyed the book by now. What was keeping him? The only thing that was moving was the flickering light of the fire burning on his hand. He couldn't do it.

Zuko dropped the book in confusion.

Raven levitated the book safely into her arms.

_Don't look like an idiot, Zuko! Do something! _Zuko thought furiously.

"Uh, oops. Give me that back!" Zuko shouted lamely,

"Sorry, butterfingers," Raven smirked as she sunk into the ground.

She was gone. It was all so awkward, Zuko just wanted to forget it happened.

Raven had gotten Katara and they had escaped with their friends onto Appa and into the sky flying so fast they were out of range.

"So how did you get the book, Raven?" Katara asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I just got lucky," Raven shrugged. Inside, she smiled. _I guess he dug deep enough to find his treasure. Ugh, I've been listening to those stupid friendship shows on TV way too much. _

_

* * *

_I hope this isn't too short. I've been having major writer's block ever since my computer got fixed. Please R&R! 

-TTF


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys! Too many things, not enough time! this is the last chapter...finally! Thanks for all your support, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titansor Avatar: TheLast Airbender

* * *

"Well, I officially don't know how to get back," Raven announced grimly the next day.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "But we need to get back! Who knows what's happening in Jump City right now!"

In Jump City….

"Can we break out _now?_" Gizmo asked irritably. Jinx, Mammoth, and he were in jail, planning a breakout.

"I bet those Titans are patrolling the city right now," Mammoth said.

"Yeah, I don't think it's so safe," Jinx nodded. "And with those crummy new Titans, we don't really stand much of a chance alone."

Ever since the Teen Titans had gotten three new members, all the villains were backing off. What they didn't know was that the Titans were trapped in another time with an unknown way to get back to the city.

"What are we to do?" Starfire asked sadly.

"Yeah, by the time we get back to the city, it'll probably be in pieces," Cyborg said.

"_If _we ever get back," Beast Boy added.

"Come on, guys. There's always a cure for something," Aang said as cheerfully as he could.

"Aang's right, we just need to find it," Katara nodded.

"Yeah, we'll find it. And if not, then we can wait about two thousand years," Sokka said.

"Sokka, this isn't a time for jokes," Katara said sternly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten things up," Sokka said defensively.

"Welcome to my world," Beast Boy said.

"Look, if you're staying longer, we might as well make your extended stay fun," Aang said.

"Sure, what kind of carnivals do you have here?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully.

"Well, I don't think any festivals are anywhere near, but I'm sure we can find something," Katara smiled.

A few miles and air smelling like dirty bison later…

"Well, this firebender street show is pretty good," Aang said.

"Are you kidding? They're terrible!" Sokka complained.

"Sh! They'll hear you!" Katara whispered.

Two firebenders, a woman and a man were juggling fire back and forth. There were five fireballs so far, but the two had to keep starting over due to their horrible skill.

"Seven!" the man announced as he conjured another fireball. His partner did the same.

"Whoops!" the woman said as a fireball slipped out of her control.  
"No!" Raven shouted as the fireball hit her book.

"That is so_ not_ good," Beast Boy said in worry and shock.

"Raven, what happens if the book is burned?" Robin asked quickly.

"I don't—" Suddenly, Raven started to disappear.

"Raven!" Starfire cried.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as Starfire disappeared as well.

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled. Beast Boy looked down, seeing himself disappear. "Beast Boy!"

Once Beast Boy's figure disappeared from sight, Katara said, "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's in a closer time period than our own," Sokka said.

"Uh, we'll be going now," the woman said quickly and in a flash, she and her companion were gone.

"Aah!" Beast Boy woke up screaming.

"Beast Boy, please shut up," Raven said warily as she got up form the ground.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"I do not know," Starfire said faintly.

"Yo, we're back in good 'ol Jump City!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"But how?" Starfire asked confusedly.

"Since the book was destroyed, I think it canceled all the magic that came from it," Raven said logically.

"I guess that's possible," Robin said.

"Y'know, now that we're here again, I kind of miss the past," Beast Boy said.

"Ditto," Raven agreed.

"I hope everything worked out with Aang and Zuko, though. I think that kid has some real potential," Robin said.

"This does sound a bit farfetched, but do you suppose Aang has any descendents that are here today?" Starfire asked.

Nobody could answer that. It was a bit strange, but it _was _possible. Of course, unless Aang _didn't _win the fight against the Fire Nation, it wouldn't. But nobody wanted to mention the possibility of him losing. They never would know the outcome.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't as good. I didn't know what to put, though I'm sure you guys would've thought of somthing better. sniff I'm terrible! Anyway, please checdk out some of my other fics, at your own will, of course. Please R&R!

-TTF


End file.
